1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass sheet incorporating a plurality of glass optical elements intended for improving mass-productivity of glass optical elements used in image sensor chips, such as CCD and CMOS.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional glass optical element, for example, a microlens has been manufactured one by one by melting or softening a spherical glass material (glass perform) 100′ and press-molding the molten and softened glass material in a mold having a molding surface conforming to an optical surface of a lens which is to be manufactured (see FIG. 1).
For use, a lens 100 thus manufactured has been incorporated into a lens barrel 101 or the like and combined with an image sensor chip 102 as shown in FIG. 2.
However, according to such a conventional method for manufacturing a microlens, the microlenses 100 are manufactured separately one by one. Thus, the productivity is low, and the mass-productivity is also disadvantageously low.